The Saviors
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: There was a convoy out during the attack on the military base, so in the attempt to rescue them makes a couple the carrier of the Allspark. They must help save the race now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.

I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones. And I'm going to be speeding only in the beginning through some stuff.

Story Start

Road to Qatar Base

It was a simple patrol outside the base when we lost all communications with the main base. My name and rank is Corporal Sandy Williams. I was driving an M-rap (look it up. I drove one and it's an amazing vehicle) in the convoy. It just happen that the person I'm currently dating under the wraps of the military is my gunner. Sergeant Torque Brown, was his name and he was known as the violent one in are platoon, which is why he is the gunner. Our convoy was a lot bigger and packed a lot more power than the standard size of a convoy, within good reasons. One we were in a Ranger brigade, two we were in the process of returning from a large scale cleaning operation, and last our commanding officer Major Amanda Evans who I'm currently driving is with us. In the front leading the convoy was two Abram tanks with a striker following. In between the striker and my vehicle was another M-rap, with the last vehicles in order being 3 M-rap, a Wrecker (look it up), 2 M-rap, a striker, and a Abrams. The cruise was quite except for the mindless chatter until the radio flared up with a signal from outside the convoy the General.

"This is a update Major. We Still haven't received any word from the base in the last half hour. Approach with extreme caution". Once the transmission had finished the Major opened her chat channel with the whole convoy.

"Alright lock and load everyone. We are approaching the base" spoke the Major as a blue burst came across the whole convoy.

"Major we just lost long range communication" spoke other soldiers through the radios as they still had short range. Deciding so slow it down a bit they kept alert as they started hearing footsteps approaching the convoy until an large menacing metal figure appeared and started firing at them. "Fire at will, spread out. Whatever that thing is, it toke out the base" called out the Major on the radio as the convoy broke out of formation as it opened fired.

"Yeah get around it" yelled Brown on the radio unleashing hell with his 50 cal with no signs of stopping as William moved the vehicle.

A tank opened fired a shell slamming directly into the chest of Blackout sending it reeling back in pain as it made him firing randomly missing them by a long shot. The striker pulled off to the side depositing its combat crew before taking off back into the battle. Surrounding it in a half circle shape the convoy unleashed hell upon it with shells from the tanks, rounds for the striker and M-rap's, rockets, grenades, and bullets from the soldiers.

Blackout POV

Getting infuriated with these fleshlings with their weapons as they tore me apart I unleashed a sonic burst in a wave at them sending all of them flying back rolling over most of their vehicles except for their tanks as they slid back some distance. With energon leaking from chest I walked across the ground attacking and killing any of the filthy creatures I could find.

Sandy POV

I immediately notice the vehicle was upside when gaining consciousness. Slowly unbuckling myself I saw the Major doing same from the corner of my brown eyes. Sitting up in the vehicle I tried to open the door by pushing making it slowly bulge before I managed push it open with me stumbling out into the ground. Getting up I can get a good look at myself to see cuts all over my uniform going through my skin with blood leaking out on my white skin and clothes. I had a average height for being 20 with a great build and short brown hair wrapped in my helmet that went down to my shoulders when let down.

Looking down on the ground she noticed Sgt. Brown on the floor unconscious with cuts all over his body having a lot more than she did. Getting steady she ran to his form looking down at his light brown skin that was now covered in blood and cuts down she noticed he was still alive and breathing. When she went to move his body she saw blue glowing liquid drop on him. With her combat gloves on she touched it to see it was smooth and a little on the hot side.

"What is this?" she spoke before she looked up to see the metal giant above them in shock. Before she could ponder on it any more a shell from a tank smacked right into its injured chest in a explosion that sent it back on its back in a roll releasing a large amount of the blue liquid into the air and over them.

"Aww gross" she muttered in disgust before she felt a small burning adding to all her wounds. Looking at one of the cuts on her arm she watched in shock as all the blue liquid on and around her race into her wounds as the same was happening to Sgt on the ground before she felt a unimaginable amount of pain to the point of her screaming in pain on the ground while Brown just released groans in his sleep.

Normal POV

Major Evans saw what happen to Sandy and she can assume the same happened to Brown in shock before snapping back to full alertness and giving out orders. "You two" she called out pointing to two nearby soldiers. "Grab them!" she called out as they immediately notice the two on the ground and race to grab them. Looking around the only standing vehicles they had were now two tanks.

"Everyone get onto the remaining tanks. We are pulling out" she ordered as everyone raced to climb onto the tanks along with loading on the injured and moved out as fast as they could. Looking back the Major saw the metal creature not following, most likely because it was too injured.

Morning

Looking down at Torque and Sandy the Major saw the medics doing all they can to keep them stable and trying to find out what's wrong with them as the rest of the crew watched in worried glances. As they traveled on they were coming closer to a village before they heard massive shots and explosions ringing out. The Major grabbing her goggles saw a group of American soldiers racing towards the village they were heading too.

"Alright full throttle to the village. We will meet up and support them" called out the Major as the tanks speed up on her orders.

Driving through the village they saw the group running up to them as some toke cover and fired at a large metal scorpion. A man came up to her to which she assumed was in charge and shake her hand.

"Captain Lennox" "Major Evans. Are you survivors from the base?"

"Yes I'm hoping you are our backup" he asked as soldiers unloaded the wounded and put them in the back behind cover with a three man guard.

"We were but a big metal giant armored to the teeth appeared and wiped out most of my convoy out and took out our long range communications" she answered as the kid with Lennox brought out a man holding a phone to them.

"Captain Lennox get in contact with Command. I'll hold the line" she ordered as Captain Lennox went up to Epps and started talking to him. The scorpion was taking a good beating before the Air force planes arrived and forced it to retreat after unloading upon it.

A few minutes later a few helicopters and ospreys arrived to pick them up only for a few men dressed in black to grab both Sandy and Torque when all the soldiers surrounded them.

"Stand down. We know what's wrong with them and are the only people capable of treating them" said a bold man in a suit. "If anything happens to them, I'm coming for you" warned Major Evans as the men toke the two and few off ahead.

Next Day

Sector 7 had few them in as fast as possible into the states and into hover dam were they had their own ideas of helping. Strapping them both to a table the scientists positioned a laser that dived energon from the cube at Torque and charged it up a great deal before activated it making it shoot into him as sparks came off his body waking him up as he screamed in pain. Stopping as he still sparked with energon they moved the laser to Sandy before they started to do the same. As she woke up screaming in pain they were going to stop it when a spark from Torque hit the laser forcing it to maximize its power and preventing it from halting. It sent close to 90 percent of the Allspark into her before in a burst of energon Sandy and Torque were gone.

Middle of a random desert

Landing in the middle of the desert the first to wake up was Sandy followed by Torque to look around in confusion. Torque noticing Sandy's hand glowed pointed it out. "Sandy your hand" he spoke as she looked at it in shock. For a minute it did nothing but glow before it shot off in front of them making some strange portal. In a explosion that made them cover their eyes, they reopened them a minute later to see a large metal figure towering over them. It was much larger than the metal figure they fought before. It's colors consisted of red and orange with blue optics. It went to a knee getting a closer look at them.

"You have a large reading of the Allspark, while you have a very small one. From my scanners say you are the new Allspark and you are her bonded" "W-who are you" asked Sandy

"My name is Grimlock and I swore to protect you both" he spoke placing his hand over where a human heart would be before Torque spoke up. "That's all great and everything but you can now explain just about everything about that's going on now" he finished as Grimlock toke a deep and started explaining all about Cybertron while projecting some of the images.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.**

**This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.**

**I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.**

**Story Start**

Sandy and Torque were sitting back to back in the middle of the desert underneath Grimlock's shadow using it for shade as they thought to themselves.

"I could use a drink" muttered Torque as Sandy agreed as well. Holding her hand in front of her she watched it sparked off with some energy as Grimlock and Torque watched her. "I wonder what I can do with this power" she muttered as she looked into it trying to make it do something.

"Don't go messing with something you don't know about" warned Torque as Grimlock walked closer to them. "The fleshling is right. Watch what you are doing" he warned before more sparks came off her hand and started to form a glowing orb that was getting more massive with each second. Hopping away from her to get a closer look he could feel its power.

"Stop it! You have to control and suppress it!" roared Grimlock as the orb was now as big as him. Standing up and looking around in panic she tried different things to make it stop. "Nothing is happening! What do I do?" she yelled as Torque looked at his own hand as it sparked with energy as well.

"I'm not going to lose you" he muttered running up to her and grabbed the wrist holding the orb. _'Suppress it, absorb it, just make it stop!'_ he thought as more sparks came off his hand going into the orb before it came back into his body through his arm. Slowly the orb started to get smaller until it completely disappeared into Torque's body as he stood back with sparks coming off of him. Releasing a small shudder and closing his eyes, he tried calming himself causing the sparks to slowly disappear.

"Torque?" spoke Sandy once seeing the sparks all gone now. "I'm fine. (opens eyes) Just please don't do that again" he spoke as Sandy ran up to him and hugged him.

Grimlock looked down at the two scanning them with his scanners and noticed that now the two had nearly the same amount of Allspark energy running through their bodies_. 'It's amazing how the Allspark can run through their bodies and not explode from being there. These fleshlings are strange'_ he thought as Torque spoke up.

"Ok I want to get the hell out of this desert" he spoke as Grimlock gave him a nod. "Hop on!" he roared transforming as the two looking at him in shock as Sandy started speaking him he finished. "How many people do you think road that?" she asked as Torque smirked. "None" was his answer

**Hover's Dam**

Tom Banacheck (If you didn't know who he was, he would be the bald guy from the first movie in charge of Sector 7) was slammed against the wall with Major Amanda Evans grabbing his shirt while other soldiers from the Ranger brigade aiming their weapons at him.

"What the fuck did you just said?" she snarled as other soldiers from Captain Lennox group watched, the Autobots just stared at them in confusion, Sam and Mikaela looked worried, and the Sector Seven security that went to help him were pinned down on the ground with rifles at their head by other Rangers.

"(Sign) when we took them away from you we experimented with the Allspark energy with them to see if we can harness its power another way. It ended up with failure with the two somehow transporting away" he answered as the Major stepped back away from the man. She was about to swing at the man before another nearby soldier grabbed her arm.

"Mam you are high ranking. You'll lose something for this" he said as she nodded calming down. "Let me" he finished punching Tom into the next year. "God that felt good" he said looking down at the man as the Major smirked at him. Before she could say anything more her phone ranged as everyone stared at her.

"Wow, you get service here" spoke Sam shocked as she ignored him and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Major! It's Torque"

"Torque! Where the hell are you? Are you ok? Where is Williams?"

"We are both fine. Apparently we are in Egypt. I don't know how the hell we got here but you are not going to believe what happened to us"

"Alright stay near this phone. I will track you down and you can brief me in person. Stay safe" she finished before she hanged up the phone. "Well that was Brown and he is in Egypt" she said glaring at Tom as Lennox stepped up.

"Well while you men handle getting a hold of those two we will handle moving the Autobots" he stated as everyone agreed.

**A Week Later**

Torque and Sandy could be seen in Rachet's 'Med-bay' as he ran multiple scans over the two to try and see what effects the Allspark has done with the their bodies. The two looked at Rachet with angered expressions after all the tests he put them through before he was finished. Soon the others entered the bay once hearing he was finished to see their angered faces.

"I have never felt so violated in my life" muttered Sandy as Torque was just wishing Rachet burst into flames.

"So what did you find out" spoke Lennox as the mech turned to face him, the rest of the soldiers, and the Autobots.

"Well from what I gather the Allspark's energy spilt up between the two. Torque here can build, revive, and create Cybertron things but not life. Sandy here can create Cybertron life" he spoke as everyone looked at the two in shock.

"So basically I'm awesome right" spoke Torque with a smile while Sandy released a sign and punched him in the stomach. "Idiot" she muttered

"So wait if Torque can repair and revive can he do so to Jazz?" questioned Ironhide as a lot of optics brighten at the thought. "Yes, he should be able to" stated Rachet as Torque looked around confused. "Aaa yeah, who is Jazz?"

**Another Hanger-bay**

Torque could now be seen standing in front of a mech that was offlined with a lot of battle damage and rip in two. "So I can fix this guy?" he questioned as Rachet nodded. "The Allspark's energy responds to your will" he spoke

"Alright let's give it a try" he spoke walking up to the mech and placing his hands on him. Taking a deep breathe he concentrated a bit as sparks came off his hands and zapping Jazz. Slowly the two pieces came together combining as the damage started to repair itself. Cracks and dents that were on Jazz slowly started to be fixed until Jazz was fully repaired. Charging more energy into his hands he slammed it into Jazz making the body jerk as Jazz released a gasp of breathe. Stepping back a bit Torque and the others watched as Jazz slowly stood up.

"I'm alive" he muttered as Optimus patted his shoulder. "Welcome back old friend" he stated as a few cheered at his rival before Sam ran up to Torque and grabbed his arm. "This is great; you have to heal my friend Bumblebee".

"Yeah that was the guy with his legs blown off?" he asked as Sam nodded yes. "He will be happy to help" interrupted Sandy grabbing his shoulder and moving him forward while pushing Sam forward to lead.

"Why you want to leave so soon?" asked Sam. "We don't do mushy, mushy things really" she stated as he nodded agreeing as Sam lead them to another hanger were they saw Bumblebee playing with a few metals.

"Hey Bumblebee, I got someone to fix your legs" spoke Sam as Torque walked up to him and placed his hand on the left over parts of his. Bumblebee watched with wide optics as sparks came off his hands connected to his stumps and the pieces of his leg. They watched as the pieces slowly combined repairing his legs until it was complete. Bumblebee had jumped for joy seeing that his legs were repaired before grabbing Torque in a hug.

"Ah, get off of me!" yelled Torque as Bumblebee ignored him as he kept on jumping while Sam and Sandy laughed at him.

"This is not funny!" he yelled at the two as they kept on laughing before helping him out. Patting his pants off the dust he gained he was about to glare at Bumblebee and Sam when Sandy grabbed his arm and lead him away while yelling "Bye".

Stopping in the motor pool Sandy looked around to see if the area was clear before turning to Torque as he looked at her with a confused look. "Why are you in such a rush to get away from everyone?" he questioned

"I want to test my powers" she stated placing her hands on a Humvee. "Wait they said you can create life. Don't you want to do this with others around?" he questioned as sparks flew from her hand and into the vehicle. Sparks surrounded it for a minute before it shot off hitting two more Humvees. When the sparks died down all three vehicle lights came on as the two stepped back.

"If I die here this is all your fault" he muttered as the three Humvees gave off a metal like sound and started to transform right in front of them. They were all the size of Bumblebee when they finished transforming but they noticed the major differences between the three in front of them and the others.

"Did you just create females?" questioned Torque as he was right. There forms looked more feminine then the others having certain assets and a female bodies form.

"Why, yes we are femme's" the one on the left shouted crossing her arms. "We are sisters" spoke the middle proudly as Torque released a sign. "We are going to need to distinguish ourselves from each other" spoke the right thinking with her finger on her 'chin'.

"Maybe I can help" spoke Torque walking up to the left one using his powers to turn her color black before going to the next to turn her green with pieces of black, and leaving the last one tan. The three sisters watched in fascination as their colors turned before the tan spoke up again.

"We are also going to need designations" stated the tan before the black one jumped up and down. "I got one. My name will be Nightshade" she smirked making a sneaking pose as the other four looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll be Desertstorm" said the tan breaking the silence as Sandy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that-". "-just leave it alone" interrupted Torque. "Quickbreeze will be mine" finished off the green one just in time for a bunch of mechs to come running out with soldiers to look at the five of them.

"She/he did it" they all shouted pointing fingers at each other as the Major, Captain, and Prime just stared at them.

"Explain" they stated at once


End file.
